


The 100 Leftbehind

by jacob_denness



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-18
Updated: 2020-09-08
Packaged: 2021-03-02 19:08:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 10,530
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24251845
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jacob_denness/pseuds/jacob_denness
Summary: They are there one moment and then there gone no flash or anything like that just gone, blink and you’d miss it.Clarke griffin is leaving a disastrous job interview when it happens, she sees it happen, she witnesses the moment when everyone 22 years old or more worldwide disappears. She soon realises if she and the rest of those leftbehind are going to survive they are going to need to come together and rebuild but the problematic Bellamy Blake has over ideas.
Relationships: Bellamy Blake & Octavia Blake, Bellamy Blake/Clarke Griffin, Bellamy Blake/Finn Collins/Clarke Griffin
Kudos: 4





	1. chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Ok first to be clear this is going to be a bellarke fic but at least in the begging I’m going to be drawing from there season one rivalry so you should know this is going to be slow burn. Second I know this sort of thing with “no parents” has been done before but I thought it could really make for a good the 100 fic so I decided to give it a go. Finally as always please review I’d really like to know what people think of this fic.

Clarke couldn’t help but move nervously in her seat as she waited in the small waiting room for it to be her turn to go in for an interview. Unfortunately she had, had the bad luck to be the last picked to go in she knew that wasn’t necessarily a bad thing in terms of getting this job which she did need in order to help pay for things while she was at college but it did also mean she had to deal with her nerves.

Her parents were already helping her pay for things which was something her mum never let her forget so if she was going to stop that from getting any worse she had to get this job. Convincing them to let her take art classes at college as well as her pre-med classes had been next to impossible so in addition to everything else if she was going to be able to drop the pre-med classes like she wanted to she was going to need a good job to pay for things.

‘Clarke Griffin,’ a voice asked breaking Clarke out of her nervous stream of thought.

‘Yes,’ she said standing up quickly and looking in to the older looking black woman's face waiting for direction.

‘Follow me,’ she nodded in a rather matter of fact tone turning around and walking back out of the waiting room. Following after her Clarke walked through the office she had walked through earlier to get to the waiting room and was then shown in to a conference room that was only slightly bigger than the waiting room.

‘It’s nice to meet you, I’m Clarke Griffin,’ Clarke said looking in to the faces of the two older looking men and one middle aged woman waiting for her in the room trying to be as positive as she could. However this didn’t seem to lead to anything because all that happened in response to her greeting was for one of the men to gesture for her to sit while the woman from earlier took a seat on the opposite side of the table with the others. This felt strange to Clarke but she did as she was asked siting down and holding herself up straight once she did so to show she was ready to be asked questions.

However they didn’t come right away as Clarke had expected the attention of the people in front of her seemed to be on the papers in front of them they were looking at in fact one of the men seemed to be sneaking a glance at his phone. ‘Well,’ she began arranging her features in to a smile thinking this might be some kind of test ‘as I’m sure you saw in my application I do have some experience working in an office like this so I really think I would be able to hit the ground running with this job.’

This got a smile from the woman who had brought her in here but the rest of the room remained silent ‘is there anything you would like to ask,’ she asked looking in the direction of the woman who had smiled. 

‘Well why do you want to work here,’ the woman asked beginning to engage.

‘I think you’re doing some good stuff here,’ Clarke replied making sure to keep a smile on her face ‘and to be honest I need a good job right now and I really think this could be it.’ She had expected follow on questions after this answer from the woman or the others but the woman just looked over at her colleagues who still looked disinterest at best, looking back at her the woman gave her a slight shrug and then Clarke realised what was going on here. ‘You’ve all already decided haven’t you,’ she said her voice hardening letting her smile fall ‘you more or less know you’re going to give the job to someone else don’t you.’

This got the rest of the people on the other side of the table to look at Clarke and earnt her another smile from the woman and seeing this reaction was all Clarke needed to know she was right. ‘Seriously,’ she began shaking her head ‘you only let me in here because you legally have to didn’t you.’

‘Sorry,’ the woman shrugged while the others stared at her shocked that she had figured all this out.

‘Well I’m not going to lie,’ Clarke said standing up ‘I do need this job but I also have some dignity so I’m not going to stay here and beg if you have decided I’m just going to go.’ With that Clarke turned around and walked out the room heading back towards the lift she had originally come in by she half expected someone to shout at her to come back in but no one did so she kept going. Reaching the lift she pressed the button and waited for the doors to open feeling anger begin to bubble within her, even if they had decided they could have at least put on a better show of giving her an interview and that was what bothered her more than anything.

The doors of the lift opened with a slight dinging sound now so Clarke stepped inside, the lift was empty apart from an old looking woman standing in one corner so once she had pushed the correct button she stood in the middle of the lift waiting for the doors to close. As they did Clarke began to consider whether or not she should do something about how she had just been treated. There was bound to be a way to lodge complaints and Wells’s Dads office was in the same building as this one so she was sure he could give her some advice on how to do that but there was a question of whether or not it was worth it.

However there was also a question of whether or not she could stop them from doing what they had just done to someone else Clarke thought as the lift came to a stop. Its doors opened revealing a middle aged looking man who was clearly some kind of security guard with a hand grasped firmly on the shoulder of a guy wearing a crumpled looking suit who didn’t look much older than her. ‘Get in,’ the security guard said in a gruff tone pushing the younger guy who was tall with dark hair and features inside the lift, Clarke quickly moved to one side it was a safe bet this guy had just gotten up to some kind of trouble. 

Guess things could be worse Clarke thought to her self-steeling a glance at the younger guy once the lift started moving again who was openly staring at her and then looking away. She might just have failed to get a job but at least she wasn’t this guy, absentmindedly Clarke wondered what the guy had done as the lift descended and what if anything the crumpled suit he was wearing meant. 

Clarke was still thinking this over when the lift came to a stop again at the floor she knew Wells’s Dad worked on. Clarke half expected to see him on the other side of the doors when they slid open but a woman and a girl who looked to be a few years younger than Clarke both with sandy blond hair stepped inside instead. Seeing this the security guard quickly pushed the younger guy to a back corner of the lift making room for the woman and the girl, watching this happen Clarke noticed the guys attention shift from her to the girl and his expression take on a note of sympathy.

Looking at the girl and the woman more closely as the lift doors closed and it started moving again she saw they both seemed rather sad about something. ‘Hi,’ she said looking down at the girl smiling thinking she could at least try to be nice ‘you OK?’

‘No,’ the girl said in a rather blunt tone looking from the older woman who’s attention was now on her phone to Clarke.

‘I’m Clarke,’ she began thinking she could maybe ask about the girls problems but just then the lift came to a halt yet again cutting her off. 

There was a familiar voice on the other side of the doors this time though ‘Clarke,’ Wells said brightly stepping inside ‘I wondered if I might see you today, how did the job interview go?’

‘Terribly,’ Clarke answered distracted by her friend’s appearance ‘what are you doing on this floor Wells?’

‘O, I was just helping Dad out with something,’ Wells smiled answering her question as the lift doors began to close however before they could do so a black sleeved hand appeared in the crack stopping the doors.

‘That was close,’ a voice said through the crack as the doors began to open again. As the doors opened Clarke and the rest of the people in the lift were surprised to see the owner of the hand and the voice was dressed as some kind of stereotypical vampire Dracula character. He had the black cape, the baggy black shirt and fake thangs the whole ensemble the guy really looked like quite a character.

The guy who looked to be around the same age as Clarke and Wells stepped inside the lift rather casually not paying anyone else much attention acting as if he was dressed normally, as he pushed one of the lifts buttons and the doors closed again he made eye contact with Clarke and smiled a rather cocky kind of smile. ‘Hi, I’m Finn,’ he introduced offering Clarke a white gloved hand still smiling that cocky smile making a transparent attempt to flirt with her that was so transparent she couldn’t help but giggle at the absurdity.

‘Seriously princess, that worked,’ the young man from earlier who had been watching this interaction said speaking up from his corner. 

This outburst earned him an elbow in the ribs by the guard and a grunt of ‘be quiet Bellamy,’ but Clarke was not in any mood to let name calling like that stand.

‘So what if,’ she began turning to face this Bellamy planning on not holding anything back but the moment she did this the guard standing next to Bellamy disappeared. It wasn’t like in the movies there wasn’t any flash of light or puff of smoke he was simply there one moment and gone the next, blink and you’d miss it. 

There was a moment where she and Bellamy locked eyes where there was only silence both of them finding it hard to believe their own eyes, they both knew what had just happened had happened but neither of their minds seemed able to except it. It was like a myth made real, you heard stories about this sort of thing but whatever anyone said no one really believed it. Things like this didn’t just happen so now that it had happened, right in front of them in fact Clarke and Bellamy both were stuck within their own heads.

What finally broke through this system crash of both their minds was the loud scream from the girl next to Clarke. Turning now Clarke saw that as well as the guard the woman the girl had been with and the old woman who had never left her corner in the lift were gone which meant they must have both disappeared as well. ‘It’s OK,’ she said looking down at the girl who had clearly gone from shock to panic not sure what else to say more concerned with helping the girl than anything else in that moment ‘I’m here.’

‘What happened to them,’ the girl wailed tears streaming down her face now.

Clarke wasn’t sure how to answer that she was still trying to really believe this was all actually happening but thankfully Bellamy stepped in, ‘what’s your name,’ he asked in a firm voice stepping forward.

‘Charlotte,’ the girl sobbed looking up at Bellamy.

‘Nice to meet you Charlotte,’ he nodded ‘as you might have heard I’m Bellamy, was that woman your mum?’

‘No she was my ante,’ Charlotte replied in a slightly less panicked voice, clearly she was being distracted to some degree by Bellamy’s questions.

Slightly impressed by Bellamy’s handling of the girl Clarke began to look around the lift, as well at Wells and this Finn guy both of who seemed to be in a state of shock. There weren’t scorch marks or anything like that she couldn’t see any kind of trace of what had happened to the people who had been standing in this lift with her just a moment ago, it was like they had never been there.

As Clarke looked around the lift she began to realise they had stopped moving the moment she realised this there was a sound like a wire shorting and suddenly all the lights in the lift went out. This sparked another scared wale from Charlotte who Bellamy was still trying to calm down and even scared in takes of breath from both Wells and Finn, ’what was that,’ Wells asked seemingly broken out of his state of shock.

The question had barely left Wells’s mouth before things took an even worse turn because after he spoke there was a mechanical grinding sound and the lift seemingly began to drop. It didn’t last long there was soon a metallic catching sound and the lift came to an abrupt halt but it was enough to make Clarke fall, Finn did catch her but it was still embarrassing because everyone apart from Charlotte had kept their balance.

She also didn’t appreciate the mocking look Bellamy sent her way as he helped Charlotte up off the floor and the pleased look Clarke saw on Finn’s face as she pulled herself back in to a standing position really didn’t help her mood. ‘Right,’ she began in a commanding voice trying to take charge ‘I know were all really scared by what we just saw right now but we need to park that for now so we can work our way through this.’

This statement got the attention of everyone except Bellamy who just muttered ‘I’m not taking orders from you princess,’ and then moved passed her to stand in front of the doors.

‘What are you doing,’ Clarke asked annoyed by Bellamy’s use of that name again as he pressed a few buttons experimentally to no avail. Ignoring this question Bellamy began to try and pull at the doors to get them open ‘stop,’ she shouted trying to pull at his shoulder ‘it could be dangerous out there.’

‘Doesn’t matter if it is,’ Bellamy shouted back pushing her away ‘we are going to need to get out of here at some point.

Clarke couldn’t deny his logic but she still didn’t appreciate Bellamy’s overall demeanour in her mind the situation they had found them self’s in didn’t justify how he was treating her. Silently fuming she just watched as Bellamy pulled at the doors without much luck, ‘would the other men in here care to give me a hand,’ he snapped after a few minutes of this which got Finn and Wells to rush forward to help.

Together they were able to succeed in pulling the doors open and then reveal a wall of concrete with a small opening at the bottom where an outer lift door was. ‘Ok,’ Clarke began rolling her eyes as she spoke kneeling down ‘let’s do this.’ With Bellamy’s help who looked to be enjoying the fact she was helping him with his plan a little too much she was able to get the outer lift door open enough to stick her head through.

Looking around from where her head was poking out on the other side of the doors Clarke first just saw other lifts and other closed doors but as she craned her neck she court sight of some cars signalling they were in the subterranean car park of the building. ‘You see anything Princess,’ Bellamy asked sounding proud of himself; he really was enjoying the fact his plan was working way too much.

‘Were in the car park,’ Clarke said moving back in to the lift and swivelling around on the floor as she spoke so she could get her feet through the opening and jump down.

‘Clarke you don’t need to go first,’ Wells said reading what she was planning to do.

‘I’m fine Wells,’ Clarke sighed as she positioned her feet in the opening not sure Wells should be concerned with her right now as a pose to the people who had just disappeared in front of them all. After that she slid herself through the opening and jumped down in to the darkened lift and stairwell entrance area of the subterranean car park landing with a slight fud on the hard tiled floor. 

It was dark, the lights must have gone out here as well the only light there was she could see was coming from open slits positioned around the place in the parking area at the top of the walls. Clarke wasn’t one to be scared of the dark she never had been but considering what had just happened and how her world view had just been broken she stayed close to the lift entrance and the others reminded she had been concerned about doing this in the first place.

‘Help Charlotte down Princess,’ Bellamy called now as a small pair of legs appeared coming through the opening. The tone in his voice and the use of that name again made Clarke scowl but she did it all the same grabbing Charlottes waste and slowing her descent as she moved out of the lift. Things went fine the girl was still red faced and clearly scared but she didn’t seem to be panicking as much anymore so she just then stood beside Clarke quietly watching Finn move through the opening next, however the sudden sound of a car alarm going off made both of them scream from fright.

‘What the,’ Finn yelled as well, as the car alarm went off falling the rest of the way out of the lift catching his cape in the doors as he fell tearing it from his back and leaving it hanging there. There was a moment where no one did anything Finn just remained where he had fallen on the floor, Clarke stood where she was with Charlotte and both Wells an Bellamy’s faces looked down at them through the opening. They were all waiting for something to happen but nothing did the car alarm just kept blaring away as they all stared at each other.

Bellamy was the first to act sticking his feet through the opening so he could get down shouting that it was just a car alarm and this in turn sparked Clarke in to life. Not wanting to be out shown by him she offered a hand to Finn and helped him pull himself up with his cape gone Clarke could see that he might be wearing a Dracula like shirt but his trousers were just a pair of black genes.

‘Thanks, Clarke was it,’ he smiled as Bellamy landed with a fud next to the two of them and he turned back around to help Wells.

‘Yeah,’ she nodded as Bellamy pulled Wells out of the lift ‘I’m Clarke.’

‘Well if I might say so you’re handling this rather well,’ Finn complemented still smiling.

Clarke smiled back but her eyes moved from Finn to Wells and then to Charlotte who was just watching all of them quietly clearly waiting to follow the lead of any one who took charge. With this in mind Clarke looked back at Finn ‘watch her,’ she began gesturing at Charlotte ‘I’m going to try and see how we get out of here.’ Before he could say anything Clarke walked out of the lift area and in to the main cark park area trying to ignore the alarm as she went she didn’t exactly know if she could trust Finn yet but she certainly trusted him more than Bellamy plus Wells was there as well.

It didn’t take her long to find the exit and entrance to the car park it was a simple ramp that led up to the street however an emergency gate of some kind had come down shutting them inside. Rolling her eyes Clarke didn’t even bother to try pulling at it or anything and just turned back around and started back to the others it seemed whatever had caused the disappearances in the lift was not an isolated phenomena.

Getting back to the others she found them watching as Bellamy banged at the doors that led to the stairs ‘well,’ Finn said seeing her standing there drawing everyone’s attention to her even Bellamy.

‘Guy’s a gate of some kind has come down,’ she sighed wishing she had better news ‘I don’t think we’re getting out that way.’

‘Well the electronic locks mean the stairs aren’t an option either,’ Bellamy snarled giving the door he had ben banging on a frustrated kick and then stepping away from it.

‘What about the other lifts,’ Wells asked speaking up now gesturing at them as he spoke.

‘Look around,’ Bellamy almost shouted clearly getting angry ‘the power is clearly out, whatever we just saw happen must have done more than just make people disappear.’

‘Hay,’ Clarke countered glaring at Bellamy ‘he’s just trying to help.’ 

Bellamy turned in her direction now ready to shout at her she could tell but Clarke was more than willing to give as good as she got, however before either of them could say anything there was the sudden sound of a door opening and then the sound of laughter. Turning they all saw a fin brunet wearing a loos fitting black dress who looked about Clarke’s age and a dark haired dark eyed boy who looked close to Bellamy’s age wearing a suit that looked to be designer stumbling out of the door that led to the stairs.

‘No way,’ Clarke heard the girl laugh as she tried to rush forwards past the new comers and grab the door before it closed.

‘Hold that door,’ she yelled in unison with Finn who was rushing forwards as well. Unfortunately Bellamy was the only one who was close enough apart from the guy and the girl to grab the door and his attention had immediately shifted to the girl for some reason so the door clicked shut before anyone could stop it.

‘Shit,’ Finn shouted once this had happened voicing what Clarke and he were both feeling.

‘What’s the problem,’ the girl asked looking at them all bewildered but Clarke could see her eyes were focussing the most on Bellamy.

‘You just locked us down here Octavia,’ Bellamy sighed his voice tinged with regret clearly becoming aware of his mistake.

‘In a fucking dungeon,’ Finn yelled at the girl not over this mistake yet.

‘Back off,’ Bellamy spat sending Finn a warning glare ‘she didn’t know, it’s not her fault.’

‘What are you talking about,’ the guy asked speaking up now looking as confused as the girl.

‘Are you sure the exit gates are locked,’ Charlotte asked moving next to Clarke looking up at her a slightly hopeful expression on her face now; she was clearly trying to help.

Clarke didn’t even have time to respond to this before Finn and Wells started moving in the direction of what Wells was calling the exit gates. Clarke doubted they would be unlocked or that it would be easy to get through them but it seemed like the best option of what to do right now, ‘come on let’s see,’ she smiled looking down at Charlotte.

‘Hay, who are you people,’ the girl Octavia yelled as they moved away. Looking back as she moved in the direction of the exit gates with Charlotte trailing behind her Clarke saw Octavia share a clear look with Bellamy and that was all she needed to know. She might not be able to exactly tell what their relationship was but she could tell they definitely knew each other if anything else how else could he have known her name.

Reaching the gates Clarke found Wells and Finn trying to pull them up, ‘wait here,’ she said stopping Charlotte just in front of the gate and walking over to try and help the others move the gates. Her help didn’t seem to make much difference though the gate wobbled and jerked as they pulled at it but it refused to move upwards staying right where it was.

In spite of this they all kept trying though, only stopping when the three of them heard Charlotte shout ‘hay,’ in response they all stopped and turned to face the girl and saw her pointing at something on the other side of the gate. Turning back around now they saw what or more who she was pointing at, just beyond the ramp that led down to the car park there was a young boy standing there who looked to be younger than Charlotte.

Seeing him standing there right away got them all shouting to try and get his help however after about a minute of this the boy without saying anything turned around and walked back the way he had come. ‘He was looking right at us,’ Finn said in a confused voice ‘and what was he doing out there alone?’

‘Maybe he went for help,’ Clarke responded thinking about Finn’s first point but then the second started to weigh on her mind. That boy looked way too young to be walking around on his own and as she stood there thinking about it Clarke had a sinking feeling that the disappearance or whatever you wanted to call it they had just seen might not have been an isolated thing.

The sound of foot steps behind them distracted Clarke from this scary thought however. Turning she saw Bellamy walking up to them with Octavia who he seemed to be sticking close to and the guy she had come down here with.

‘What are you saying,’ the guy asked looking at everyone in turn ‘were trapped down here,’ he added emphasizing his question.

Clarke wasn’t really sure how to answer this so she exchanged a look with Wells and Finn but they didn’t seem to have any answers either so there was only silence now, which was eventually broken after a few minutes by Octavia who looking over at Finn in a rather confused voice asked ‘why are you dressed like Dracula?’

‘Yeah,’ Bellamy added ‘why are you dressed like that?’

Curious herself Clarke looked over at Finn expectantly who was looking kind of annoyed now. ‘Look,’ he began his voice clearly frustrated ‘we do have more pressing problems at the present moment but if it’s really that important to you all I work for this company that Highers out characters to go to various kinds of celebrations.’

‘So somebody in this building wanted Dracula to come to a party they were throwing,’ Bellamy said sounding like he was holding back laughter.

‘Yes, alright,’ Finn nodded rolling his eyes as he spoke ‘it was a retirement party apparently but that’s all I was told, have we talked about this enough now can we please talk about something more important?’

‘Here’s an idea how about we just call 911,’ the guy who had been with Octavia said pulling his mobile out of a pocket before anyone else could speak drawing the attention of the group to him.

Watching this guy with his phone Clarke was a little embarrassed this idea hadn’t occurred to any of them but as he failed to get his phone to work and clearly started looking for reception she felt less embarrassed. As he did this Clarke gave her own phone a look but seeing it had no reception she decided not to bother, putting her phone away she noticed Bellamy sharing a worried look with Octavia. Seeing this she remembered that only like ten minutes ago now Bellamy was being escorted out of the building by a guard so if she were to guess she’d guess he and this girl Octavia had been involved in something illegal.

‘I don’t think there’s any reception down here Atom.’ Octavia said softly after a minute’s silence gently pulling his arm down getting him to stop toying with his phone.

‘What’s up with that alarm,’ Wells asked speaking up now, it was harder to hear where they were but the alarm was continuing to go strong.

‘Yeah it’s giving me a headache,’ Charlotte added.

‘It’s giving us all a headache,’ Clarke said nodding at Charlotte and then turning around and walking back the way they had come. They were trapped down here as far as she could see and they had just seen people literally disappear but right now she couldn’t do anything about either of those things but this alarm seemed like something she could do something about. 

It did feel a bit weird to Clarke that she and the rest of them weren’t talking about what they had just seen but she suspected this was why, when something people didn’t understand happened people looked for something they could understand. Walking in the direction the sound of the alarm was coming from with everyone trailing behind her Clarke passed lots of cars parked in there spaces only just able to see through the shadows they cast and the darkness that was made by the lack of lights.

Reaching the source of the alarm now Clarke saw that it was coming from a police car that from the looks of things had crashed in to several of the parked cars ‘what happened here,’ Clarke said thinking aloud coming to a standstill in front of the crash scene. 

‘That’s a good question princess,’ Bellamy added moving past her to investigate the crash. Standing where she was Clarke watched him walk around the back door which was open and look in the driver’s side seat which was the main part of the car that had crashed. ‘No ones in there,’ he said turning back to face Clarke and the group a pondering look spreading across his face ‘but I can see the seat belt is still buckled so that could mean whoever was driving disappeared as well.’

‘What do you mean disappeared,’ Atom asked in response to this as Bellamy took a step forward back towards the group.

Understanding someone should probably try and explain things to Atom and presumably Octavia Clarke prepared to do just that however something caught her eye as she turned around to face them. ‘Wait,’ she began turning back to look at the back of the police car ‘why is the trunk open,’ she didn’t know anything about police cars but she’d guess the trunk of a police car wouldn’t just pop open even during a crash.

Before anyone could address her question though there was a sudden sound of rushing feet, turning Clarke saw a guy who seemed about the same age as Bellamy maybe a bit younger wearing what looked to be prison clothes running towards Bellamy swinging what looked like a tyre iron. ‘Stop,’ Bellamy yelled back away from the guy as did the rest of the group but he kept running in Bellamy’s direction seemingly determined to go after him.

In this moment Clarke honestly thought Bellamy was a goner but before the guy reached him to her surprise he pulled a gun out of his jacket and without hesitation fired. There were screams and yells as the bullet he had fired made contact with the guy’s neck going right through leaving two holes spurting blood either side of the guy’s neck but the guy fell to the floor before reaching Bellamy.

‘What the fuck is wrong with you,’ Clarke yelled at Bellamy she knew enough about guns to know if Bellamy was a good enough shot to shoot someone in the neck he was capable of shooting someone in the leg. ‘You didn’t need to kill him,’ she continued as Bellamy turned to face her ‘and especially not like that.’ Clarke also knew a few things about the pain he had just caused, she didn’t really care why Bellamy had a gun but she did care what he had just done with it.

Clarke saw anger spread across Bellamy’s face in response to this which was something she had been expecting but she hadn’t expected him to quickly raze the gun in her direction. Clarke was scared in this moment quite a lot in fact she didn’t know Bellamy and what he might do but she wasn’t nearly as scared as when a moment later an arm suddenly clamped over her neck pulling her against an unfamiliar body and what was definitely the barrel of some kind of gun pushed in to her right ear.


	2. chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> First thank you to the attention people have already shown this fic and sorry it took me so long to get chapter 2 out I ended up concentrating on other fics. Hope it will be worth the wait though and please do leave your thoughts on if I should keep working at this fic.

Bellamy Blake

Before

As Bellamy watched the progress bar shown on the computer screen he was currently leaning over he kept glancing out the glass door of the office he was currently in at all the other people on this floor looking for any signs they were paying him too much attention. ‘Come on,’ he whispered frustrated feeling his heart starting to beat steadily faster trying to will the computer to down load into his USB faster, he could see from the small clock on the desk he was running out of time.

Diana Sidney’s meeting should be ending soon and Bellamy knew her assistants break was already over so his window to get this done was rapidly closing. ‘Come on,’ he continued to say under his breath as the progress bar moved in to the nineties ‘your almost there.’

Octavia was probably already in place waiting for him to perform her part of the plan by insuring that both of them got out of this building clean and if he wasn’t there soon she was going to leave without him. Bellamy might have been able to get in here but he wasn’t going to be able to get out the same way so if this didn’t finish down loading soon he was going to be finished.

‘Finally’ Bellamy said smiling a minute or so later as the progress bar finally flashed green as the USB finished doing its job. His sense of relief was short lived however because as Bellamy pulled his USB out of the computer having now gotten what he was after he saw that a security guard was moving across the floor towards the office he was in, clearly looking to get his hands on Bellamy.

He briefly considered going for his gun which he had hidden in his jacket and getting out of here that way but it wasn’t just any security guard that was coming for him it was Millers Dad who was a friend so that wasn’t an option. Realising this Bellamy knew he only really had one other option here and that was to disguise his real reason for being here and hope he could talk his way out of this. Taking in a deep breath now having come to this decision Bellamy slipped the USB in to his pocket as secretly as he could and then he picked up the computer and through it on the floor starting to trash the office screaming as he did so, people needed to think he was some crazy.

‘Was it worth it Bellamy’ Miller’s Dad asked ten minutes after that pushing him across the main floor towards the lifts? He could have taken the man in a fight easily but Bellamy had let Millers dad tackle him when he entered the office and drag him out of there. He needed to get out of this building as quickly as possible and going more or less willingly with Millers Dad was his best option to do just that right now.

Reaching the lift door they both stopped and once Millers Dad pushed the button they started waiting. ‘That was a stupid thing to do Bellamy,’ Millers Dad said after a few minutes of tense silence ‘I get your upset about everything that happened with your mum but she wouldn’t have wanted you to trash an office because of her.’

As much as he wanted to Bellamy didn’t respond to this, Millers Dad might be right in that his Mum was a big part of why he had just done what he had done but he was wrong about the what and he didn’t want to risk altering that assumption. If Millers Dad really believed all he had done was trash an office he needed to keep it that way if this was all going to work out so he stayed silent.

‘What no come back,’ Millers Dad continued pushing the point ‘you know there are going to be consequences to you doing this right.’

Still remaining silent Bellamy looked back at the floor that was behind the both of them. It was an open plan kind of office with a mass of cubicles in the centre of the floor apart from the rooms that were around the cubicles providing better office’s for the senior staff, typically Diana Sydney’s had been the best. The people he could see in there cubicles were already back to work paying no attention to the little disturbance he had made but he caught more than a few of them sneaking a look at him which made Bellamy smile, if they only knew what he had just done.

A slight dinging sound and the feeling of Millers Dad grasping a hand down on his shoulder drew his attention back to the lifts now. Looking back at them Bellamy saw the doors open revealing an older looking woman standing in the corner and an attractive looking blond girl standing in the middle of the lift.

‘Get in,’ Millers Dad said gruffly pushing him forwards. Bellamy moved forward without protest looking at the blond as she moved a few steps away from him to let him pass. Whoever this girl was she was actually rather pretty with her light blond hair, blue eyes and with curved body features that when combined with the smart clothes she was wearing made her look just like the kind of girl he would flirt with under different circumstances.

After

What do you do when your world is turned upside down, when everything you thought you knew to be true is ripped away and you are forced to face a new reality?

Perhaps your only hope would be to face all of reality, to embrace the possibility’s you always knew were there but refused to face.

To not only open yourself up to the unknown but to move head long into it and face this new world and make something of it.

‘Put it down,’ Bellamy said instinctively his voice razed but he didn’t shout as he pointed his gun at the brown haired rather shifty looking teen that had a shot gun jammed into the princess’s ear. This is insane Bellamy thought he really had no idea what he was doing here, it really felt like the whole world had been turned upside down and now on top of everything he was trying to help a girl who was proving to be a serious pain.

‘You put it down,’ the teen yelled back, judging from the prison clothes he was wearing Bellamy would wager this guy had been in the back of the police car whenever whoever had been driving it had disappeared so this was a problem.

‘Put the gun down and let go of her,’ Bellamy yelled over the sound of the alarm that was still going off trying to face this new problem head on but the teen only yelled for him to put his down again. For a moment Bellamy considered doing just that, after all he didn’t know Clarke she was a girl he had only met like ten minutes ago, true he had been attracted to her at first but she had since proved to be stuck up and kind of a pain.

Everything he had thought he had known to be true had just been ripped away from him and from the looks of it he was now going to be facing a very new reality, things might just be easier without this girl. But then again maybe if he was going to face this new world and make something of it for him and his sister it was a bad way to start off not saving someone, however much of a pain they might be.

‘I’ll fucking pull the trigger, I’ll kill her right here,’ the teen spat still yelling looking murderous so Bellamy believed his threat. Strangely this realisation shifted his position on Clarke and in this moment Bellamy decided he wasn’t going to let this guy do anything to her.

‘Everyone back away,’ Bellamy instructed after a minutes thought just as the car alarm gave a spluttering sound and went silent looking at the others taking in a deep breath as he spoke to try and calm himself down. If he was going to somehow get Clarke out of this he was going to need to have his head on straight.

‘Nobody fucking move,’ the teen snarled in response before anyone had chance to move so people remained where they were.

‘How about we both put the guns down,’ Bellamy asked now looking back at the teen who still had a hold of Clarke who was looking very scared deciding bargaining was worth a try.

‘Not a chance, if I,’ the teen began to say but he was interrupted by Charlotte who had started to cry.

‘O my god, please god,’ she wailed seemingly beginning to lose it which considering everything Bellamy understood but sadly now wasn’t a good time.

‘Octavia,’ he started not taking his eyes off the teen thinking he could get his sister to help the young girl remain calm. However before Bellamy finished speaking Charlotte still wailing as she spoke cut across him saying something that signalled she was not losing it and was in fact trying to help.

‘Please don’t hurt my mum,’ she begged ‘she’s all I have, without her I’ll be all alone.’

Bellamy briefly made eye contact with Charlotte here surprised by the small girls quick thinking but when she sent a pointed look back at him he quickly looked back at the teen. ‘She’s got a little girl buddy,’ Bellamy began deciding to roll with this ‘are you really going to shoot this woman in front of her daughter.’

‘Please don’t do this,’ Clarke spluttered piling on sounding very scared but rolling with this lie as well.

‘Just put the gun down,’ Bellamy said deciding to try this again ‘and I promise I’ll put down mine, there’s no need to do anything to this girls mum,’ he added gesturing at Charlotte with his head.

‘No no no,’ the teen said shaking his head ‘I’m getting the hell out of here and I’m taking this girl with me.’

His voice was strong but Bellamy could see in the teens eyes his resolve was slipping now because of their lie. ‘Everybody move behind me,’ Bellamy began trying to think of his next move gesturing for the others to move ‘I’d imagine this guy is a killer if he’s threatening some girl’s mum in front of her.’

‘I’ve never killed anyone,’ the teen spat suddenly ‘all I did was burn down this guy’s house and that’s all I did, even though he would have had it coming if I’d done more.’

‘Ok,’ Bellamy said slowly surprised by this admission, in spite of everything this teen sounded like his kind of guy ‘how about you put the gun down and we discuss it plus I’m guessing you saw what we saw happen as well so we might want to talk about that.’

This statement got the teen to pause briefly which to Bellamy confirmed his suspicion that the reason the police car had crashed was because the driver had disappeared just like the people in the lift had. The pause didn’t last long though ‘who says your making the fucking rules,’ the teen shouted apparently still determined to get Bellamy to back down first.

‘Fine,’ Bellamy sighed relaxing his posture but still keeping his gun razed understanding he was going to have to do this. ‘Now,’ he continued ‘I’m going to lean down and put my gun on the floor but only if you let her go first and you then do the same, I’d suggest you take this offer because I think I’ve made it clear I’m prepared to shoot,’ as he said this part Bellamy gestured at the other teen he had shot who was now clearly dead.

There was silence while the teen thought this through hardening his jaw while he did so but eventually he said ‘fuck it,’ and let Clarke go. He kept hold of his gun though and made sure the point it at Bellamy as Clarke rushed forwards ‘that’s all you’re going to get you got that,’ he growled glaring at Bellamy.

‘Fine,’ Bellamy said as Clarke moved past him to stand next to Charlotte feeling slightly exasperated now, after what had just happened how was this idiotic teenage his biggest problem.

‘There was no need to do that,’ Clarke said speaking up, holding hands with Charlotte now somehow finding her defiance again. Bellamy couldn’t help but role his eyes at this, did she really think that was going to help in dealing with this guy.

‘I had no other choice,’ the teen said arguing with Clarke ‘whatever just happened gave me a chance of freedom which I plan on taking and this guy just killed my friend,’ he gestured at Bellamy as he said this last part which annoyed him.

‘Really,’ Bellamy spat back ‘he came at us first, what was I supposed to do.’

‘Yeah,’ Octavia added backing him up.

‘Look I would never have shot a woman in front of her,’ the teen began to say but then he stopped clearly only now getting a good look at Clarke. ‘Wait,’ he said sounding affronted now gesturing at Clarke and then Charlotte with his gun ‘there’s no way you’re her mum.’

‘It helped stop you from shooting her didn’t it,’ Charlotte said actually managing to sound somewhat defiant which was really something considering everything the poor girl was going through right now. She might be young but Bellamy could tell she was tuff and apparently a quick thinker so not the worst person to have with you in a crisis which they all certainly were in at the present moment.

Bellamy was a good enough marksman to shoot the teen in this moment now he was distracted by Clarke and Charlotte and looking away from him but he decided against it. In spite of his instinct to do just that Bellamy understood he had already killed one person today so adding another to that count just sounded like a bad idea.

‘Well I’m happy you guys are all having so much fun playing pretend,’ the teen shouted ‘but I want the fuck out of here.’

As he said this last part he gestured at Bellamy with his gun but then relaxed lowering it ‘were locked down here,’ Bellamy shouted back but also lowering his gun ‘whatever it is that happened seems to have caused some kind of lock down.’

‘Excuse me,’ Finn said now actually razing his hand ‘is your friend dead,’ he asked pointing at the dead body on the floor.

‘Yeah he’s dead,’ Bellamy said coldly as far as he was concerned it was a stupid question the guy was clearly dead.

‘Guess you shouldn’t have shot him then,’ the teen commented in response to this clearly trying to get a rise out of him but he didn’t raze to the bate.

‘Hay,’ Wells started now stepping forward slightly ‘what’s your name?’

‘You can all call me Murphy,’ the teen sighed clearly not thinking the issue of his name was important.

‘Nice to meet you Murphy,’ Wells nodded speaking in a tone of voice Bellamy knew right away was a bad call ‘my names Wells,’ he added but that was as far as he got.

‘Do I look like someone your high class ass can talk down to,’ Murphy almost screamed brandishing his gun at Wells.

‘Back off Wells,’ Bellamy shouted gesturing for Wells who seemed to be a naive child to move back. ‘Look,’ he continued once Wells did this ‘we need to do something here so can you help me figure that out.’

‘You figure it out,’ Murphy spat back in a rather contrary way that through Bellamy a little so he ended up going silent waiting for someone else to say something.

‘Someone has to figure it out,’ Octavia shouted after this tens silence stretched out for a few minutes, which was a statement Bellamy was sure she was sending in his direction.

‘How about we discuss how you locked the door on us all,’ Wells countered sounding annoyed.

‘Dued,’ Atom said meaningfully in response to this ‘all the other floors were locked; it’s why we ended up down here.’

‘What were you doing on the stairs in the first place then,’ Clarke asked looking to have found herself again now.

Bellamy knew what Octavia had been doing to get Atom on the stairs and why she had done it but the others couldn’t know that which was why he felt bad for his sister when she plus Atom looked embarrassed and the others all clearly guessed what had been happening. Dam the princess for asking that question Bellamy thought, there was no need to ask that and frankly they all had more pressing issues right now.

‘Looks like you’re my kind of girl,’ Murphy commented grinning a sort of grin Bellamy really didn’t like.

‘Shut up,’ he yelled razing his gun losing his temper for a moment.

‘You two know each other don’t you,’ Clarke said cutting in now a certain tone of accusation in her voice, she definitely had some ideas about them.

‘Not that it matters princess but yes,’ Bellamy snapped back turning to face her ‘that’s my sister.’ He glared at her once he had finished speaking while Octavia started having a heated exchange with Atom about this revelation daring her to ask anything else. Clarke for her part glared right back at him she was clearly getting over being held hostage for a minute there rather quickly. In truth he was a little impressed that a girl like her was able to do that but he wasn’t about to let her know that so he didn’t break eye contact, after all she was still the girl he had considered letting Murphy kill.

Clarke opened her mouth to speak and Bellamy could tell she was going to ask what he and Octavia had been up to but Finn cut across her speaking first ‘are we really not talking about it then,’ he asked.

‘Bellamy what are you guys talking about,’ Octavia added razing a hand to stop Atom from shooting questions at her.

Giving a large frustrated sigh Bellamy broke eye contact with Clarke and turned to face his sister ‘I take it you two didn’t see anyone while you were on the stairwell then?’

‘No, why does that matter,’ Atom asked his brow furrowing his curiosity for this issue apparently now out weighing the one that was him and Octavia.

‘Well,’ Bellamy began speaking slowly unsure how to actually say it acutely aware that everyone was now staring at him.

‘Well, what Bellamy,’ Octavia said after he remained quiet for a few moments pressing him to carry on with the sentence he didn’t know how to finish.

‘We all saw people disappear in the lift we were on and it appears Murphy saw something similar happen to the cop who was driving that car,’ Clarke said quickly after Bellamy still didn’t answer this for a few more minutes.

He glared at Clarke for cutting across him like that first but then Bellamy turned to his sister who was looking at him with a mixture of confusion and disbelief. ‘It’s true O,’ he sighed ‘I know it sounds like a joke but we really saw people disappear.’ This is insane Bellamy thought as he told Octavia this, he was actually telling his little sister everything she thought she knew about the world as it turned out was false, that she like the rest of them had to face a new reality. How did you even tell someone something like that better yet what did you say to someone when they told you something like that.

Octavia didn’t say anything at first neither did Atom who had just had his world shattered as well, she just looked from him to Clarke and back again probably looking for a sign this was a joke. She must have seen they were serious though because of what she asked next ‘so what, there was a puth of smoke and then they were gone,’ she asked clearly trying to understand something that was impossible at the present moment to understand.

‘Actually no,’ Clarke said answering the question that had been directed to him much to Bellamy’s annoyance ‘they were there one second and then they weren’t.’

‘Yeah,’ Bellamy said cutting across Clarke before she could finish ‘the princess is right it happened really quickly, blink and you’d miss it.’

‘What is your problem,’ Clarke shouted glaring at Bellamy clearly upset by him using his nickname for her

‘You really want to know what my problem is,’ Bellamy snarled in no mood to hold back for the girl he had just saved and who wasn’t showing any gratitude.

‘By all means,’ Clarke snapped back challenging him.

However before he could respond to this Charlotte made an uncertain kind of sound drawing everyone’s attention. ‘What happened to that guy, where did Murphy go,’ she asked once both he and Clarke turned to face her.

Bellamy’s first thought was to wonder if Murphy had disappeared after all none of them knew the rules of their new reality. However he soon heard the sound of banging coming from the direction of the gate and he realised what was going on with Murphy.

Walking up there with the others trailing behind him and his gun razed Bellamy saw Murphy working to try and get the jack of a car under the gate. As he moved closer Murphy sensing movement or something quickly dropped what he was doing picked up his gun that was next to him and span around with it razed. They just stared at each other at first both of them glaring rather challenging glares. but then Murphy broke the silence ‘you know I could have just shot you when you weren’t looking.’

‘That’s fair,’ Bellamy admitted, it was true he was a little embarrassed to admit it but when he had been arguing with Clarke Murphy had, had a chance to do something there. ‘But I still don’t know,’ he continued thinking aloud, unsure what was the best cause of action here.

‘I ain’t just doing this for me,’ Murphy said quickly cutting across Bellamy before he finished addressing everyone now ‘I’m working to spring all of you.’

‘You still shoved that gun in my face,’ Clarke countered ‘I’m not forgetting that and I don’t think any of us are.’

‘Quiet princess,’ Bellamy snapped not looking away from Murphy, of course no one was forgetting that but did she really think that kind of comment was helping things. They needed to calm things down in there little group and that was not the way, however before Bellamy could think of anything else to say to Murphy or make any decision on what to do a new alarm started going off but this one was clearly coming from the building itself.

‘Now what does that one mean,’ Finn asked loudly sounding exasperated at how things were going for all of them which Bellamy could hardly blame him for.

‘The building could be on fire,’ Clarke said sounding worried.

‘Yeah I think it is actually,’ Wells added clearly beginning to panic ‘I recognise that sound, that’s the fire alarm.’

‘What,’ Atom yelled panicking as well now ‘get after it then,’ he shouted gesturing at Murphy ‘crank up that gate.’

‘Be my guest bevily hills,’ Murphy countered clearly not appreciating being told what to do by someone who looked like Atom did. Knowing what he did about Atom Bellamy was with him on that one he wouldn’t have appreciated being told what to do by Atom either, being talked down too by the princess was bad enough but he wouldn’t have taken any of that from Atom.

‘Alright fine,’ Atom spat back ‘one of you go help him,’ he said gesturing at the rest of them now.

‘You’re not in charge here Atom,’ Bellamy said giving him a meaningful look lowering his gun as he spoke, he was fairly confident now Murphy wasn’t going to shoot.

‘Do you think any of us care who is in charge,’ Clarke cut in here, sounding rather disapproving of this statement.

‘Yes actually,’ Bellamy countered turning to face her, smiling at her disapproval ‘I certainly think you care, princess.’

‘Christ,’ Atom shouted before Clarke could respond to this moving forward as he spoke drawing everyone’s attention. Taking off his jacket and throwing it on the floor he took the thing for the jack from Murphy leaned down and started working on it. ‘Come on give me a hand,’ he said shouting again after a few minutes of working on the jack to try and get it to move the gate.

‘Come on,’ Clarke said ushering people forward, ironically considering what she and Bellamy had just been arguing about taking charge. Everyone did as she directed walking over grabbing the gate and pulling except for him and Murphy, they both remained where they were eyeing each other. Bellamy didn’t think Murphy was going to shoot him but it was still difficult for him to just trust him so he just kept staring Murphy down as the others pulled at the gate straining to pull it upwards.

‘I don’t think I can do this,’ Charlotte whimpered now from where she was pulling at the gate.

‘No come on honey,’ Clarke called ‘you can do this, we can all do this.’

As she said this last part Bellamy caught Clarke sending him a pointed look, looking from her to his sister now he saw that Octavia was giving him a similar look as well. Sighing Bellamy turned back to face Murphy and gestured at the gate with his head, it took a minute but eventually Murphy giving a frustrated grunt started moving towards the gate so Bellamy did the same. They both put their guns down but also both made sure to keep an eye on each other as they found free spots on the gate and started pulling upwards with the others.

This continued with them all pulling at the gate for a few minutes but eventually they managed to get the gate to shift upwards slightly. ‘Octavia,’ Bellamy shouted ‘get under there,’ he could tell his sister had the best chance of getting under the gate so she was the best option.

‘Yeah,’ Clarke shouted actually agreeing with him ‘you have the best chance of getting under there.’

Octavia moved away from the gate doing as she was asked but she sent Bellamy an uncertain look, it was clear she was unsure about leaving him alone with the others. ‘Just go,’ he spat as he strained himself to keep the gate up high enough to get her under it.

‘Fine,’ Octavia sighed clearly still worried moving to a spot of the gate close to the jack where she had the best chance of getting under. Laying down flat on the concrete flaw she quickly moved her head under the gate and then started slowly moving herself forwards under the gate. It was nerve wrecking for Bellamy seeing his little sister doing this, he just kept thinking what would happen if the gate suddenly fell but Octavia managed it, getting all the way under and out before the metallic cracking sound started.

Hearing this sound Bellamy began to look around concerned and just as Octavia pulled herself to her feet on the other side of the gate he saw Atom move away quickly as the jack broke in to two pieces. Without the jack the gate became too much for all of them and immediately fell back down breaking free of all of their hands.

‘Glad that didn’t happen while you were under there O,’ Bellamy said rubbing his hands and turning slightly so he could face her on the other side of the gate.

‘Yeah,’ Octavia nodded looking down at where she had just come from, fear of what might have been in her voice.

‘Well you need to go find help now,’ Bellamy commanded trying to push Octavia in to action, if they were both going to be able to face this new reality together he needed to get out of here.

‘Yeah,’ she said nodding again looking up at him now, he could tell she was still thinking about what could have happened but he also had her attention.

‘Yes,’ Wells of all people said cutting in ‘go to the front desk of the building, tell them I’m down here my farther will be able to help.’

Bellamy couldn’t help but role his eyes at this, this Wells guy was worse than the princess, he was acting like he hadn’t just seen a bunch of people disappear and they were all still dealing with normal problems. ‘Well I guess you should go do that,’ he sighed looking at his sister meaningfully trying to signal without saying that he wanted her to go and see if she could find Miller who he really hoped was still out there waiting for the two of them.

‘I get you Bell,’ Octavia nodded signalling she understood what he was saying turning around and walking up the ramp that led down to the car park. He really didn’t like doing this especially after what he had just seen; after all there was no way of knowing what might be up there waiting for his little sister to deal with. However maybe if he was to open himself up and embrace the possibility’s he had always refused to face now that he knew one of them was possible maybe that meant trusting Octavia could be the one to save him just this once.

**Author's Note:**

> Right there we are the end of chapter 1 I hope people liked it and will want to come back to see how things play out next chapter. Just wanted to say again as well that Clarke and Bellamy are not going to be besties right away as I imagine you saw in this but trust me in time they will be. Also as always please review I would love to know what people thought of how I handled thing.
> 
> also i hope everyone is as excited about the new season as much as i am.


End file.
